Brain Squeezers Alternate Ending
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tori helps her boyfriend Andre get cleaned up after he had been "Doinked!" a lot on the game show. As they do, they tease each other about their affection for one another. Tandre one shot. Review, favorite, follow, etc. Sorry for typos.


**Brain Squeezers Alternate**

_**Hey guys. It's been a while since I did a Tandre fanfic so I'm back on that. And here it is, the alternate to the Victorious episode Brain Squeezers.**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"And done!" I said with a wide smile. I placed the comb down and looked at Andre's hair. Andre's hair and clothes got messed up at the game show, so being the girlfriend I am, I decided to help him get cleaned up. And god I'm kinda glad that we stopped playing that show. It was like fucking hell! I had a fat ass lie on me for over an hour and a half and flirt with me until Andre, being the best boyfriend he is, forces him to get the fuck off me. Andre turned around and I put a mirror up for him to see. My boyfriend sighed in relief and I put it down smiling, knowing I did a good job.

"Thanks for getting rid of that disgusting afro!" he huffs.

I chuckled and added, "OH come on, you still look hot even with hair like that!"

"Do you mean it, babe?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to my boyfriend!"

"Aww, come here!" He gestured me to come closer to him and I obeyed happily, sitting in his lap and pressing my chest against his. He grabbed my face and pulled our lips together in a short kiss. It was a short kiss but it was an amazing one. And to make it even better Andre was shirtless! OMG I can't stand Andre shirtless! Oh that reminds me. After the kiss broke, I reminded myself to ask Andre about his shirt.

I picked up his blue shirt with the many holes, due to the many "Doinks!" he had on Brain Squeezers, and asked him as I still sat in his lap, "What do you want to do with the shirt?"

"Just get rid of it. Throw it away, burn it, "Doink" it, I don't care."

I chuckled, "How are "Doinks!" going to get rid of it? I mean yes, you could drop a toilet on it, drop nuts and bolts on it, drop batteries on it, pour a tub of salt on it, pus blast, etc. But all it's going to do it just damage it, it won't get rid of it."

Andre said, suddenly sounding angry, "Or have a huge fat ass lie on it for over an hour and a half and flirt with it."

"Aww, someone's jealous!" I teased.

"Am not!" he denied, but I obviously knew he hated that fat guy for squashing me and flirting with me at the same time.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I told you I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not fucking jealous!"

"Admit it Andre, you're jealous!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! You got me, yes I was very jealous! I admit it! Okay?!"

"Good," I kissed his cheek before continuing, "and just know that you don't have to be jealous because I love you and you alone."

"I doubt it," he said with a teasing smile.

"Okay, now you're just not being unfair!" I replied.

"I'm just using your own trick against you," he chuckled.

"Andre, I love you, don't doubt it."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" I wanted to wipe the smirk of his face, as he was taking pleasure in teasing me.

"No you don't!"

"YES I DO!" I said loudly but not screaming.

"Alright if you really love me so much," he challenged slyly, "are you willing to let me do this?"

I hadn't noticed his hand was at the hem of of my shirt until he finally started pulling it over my head. I teased him by preventing him from removing it off me with my arms as he lifted the shirt up but I really did want Andre to hurry up strip me naked and fuck me since I love him so much, but Andre seems to doubt that apparently. I kept on blocking his away as he was removing my shirt. Andre kept trying over and over to get the shirt off me but it never went by with my arms in the way. I chuckled, Andre is so desperate just to get a shirt off me.

He smiled and said slyly, "If you love me then wouldn't you let me explore your beautiful body?"

"Yes," I said grinning, "but just make sure I can do the same to yours."

"Of course I will," he said without any hesitation, "I love you."

"No you don't!" Right back at ya, Harris!

"Oh now you're just not being fair!"

"I'm just using your own words against you, Andre."

He rolled his eyes and I giggled. He complains, "Just let me get this shirt off you. There's just way too much clothing on you."

"Fine!" I got my arms out of the way and Andre threw the shirt off me, onto the floor. Now the two of us were both shirtless. Andre's hand found their way to the hook of my bra and unhooked it without any help. Good job, Harris. He got rid the other clothing off us since he just wanted a quickie. It really didn't matter to me whether it was a quickie of not. I just wanted Andre to hurry up and fuck me. We had a moment to worship each other's bodies. I ran my fingers through his his abs and muscles, memorizing the muscle pattern of his perfect body. He kissed my sensitive neck, nipping at it like a pirahna. I shuddered at the touch of my sensitive skin. Andre smirked, knowing I was very aroused.

"You really do love me don't you, Tori Vega?" he mumbled against my skin.

"Yes, Andre Harris, for the millionth time."

He chuckled, "Good now hand me the condoms so I can show you how much I love you."

I smiled and as Andre kept kissing my neck, I stretched my arms behind me for my jeans, then searching through their pockets for the foil package I had saved in case this happened. I pulled it out and moved Andre's lips away from my neck handing the protection to him. He riped open the package and rolled it on him. I positioned myself for entrance and placed my grip on his shoulders for balance. Andre gripped tightly on my hip, thrusting himself right inside me with ease. I pushed all the way down and felt Andre reach all the way inside me. He began moving at a fast pace, since we've done this for a while. Our rythem was in perfect sync, thrusting and riding at the right time. I moaned with every thrust of Andre's amazing and huge dick. He growled in arousal and tried not to cum so early so he could enjoy this a little more. I grabbed his face and kissed his growls away. Our lips battled for dominance as we continued love making, but nobody won. With that Andre released with a large moan, and I climaxed as I moaned with him at the sudden orgasm. I collapsed onto Andre as he leaned back against the couch to relax ourselves. I snuggled closer with the man I loved as his chest rised up and down.

"Now do you believe me that I love you?" I asked to make sure he enjoyed that.

He smirked and chuckled, "Nope."

I looked up at him and whapped him in the arm even though it didn't even make him flinch, complaining, "Andre!"

"Alright alright!" he said with a huge chuckle, "I'm just messin with ya."

"Better be! I'm not gonna work my ass off all day just to make you believe me!"

"I know you would do anything to get me to believe what you said, babe, don't lie to yourself."

I smiled and replied, "You know me too well."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you, too."

* * *

_**Alright that's it. Review, favorite, follow, etc. By the way, I'm gonna be writing a Vocaloid fanfic for Miku x Kaito called Ice Cream x Negi. Hope yall look foreward to that.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
